The Windup Clock
by yusha
Summary: Durante un par de minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar, los dos pares de ojos fijos en algún punto a una distancia poco lejana, ambos sin pronunciar palabra, tan solo esperando... ¿Seguro que le diste suficiente cuerda al reloj…? / Aviso: Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.
**Disclaimer** : _Naruto es propiedad de_ _Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **Personaje Elegido:** Deidara

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2599

 **Advertencias:** _Posible_ _OoC / Universo Alterno / Situaciones sin aclarar o resolver._

* * *

.

 **The Windup Clock**

 _Dedicado a mi querida Deih_

 **.**

 _―Senpai_ ¿estás seguro de que le diste cuerda al reloj...?

―¿Estás dudando de mi, _hm?_

―¡No, no, Tobi nunca se atrevería...!

―¡Entonces guarda silencio y observa, _hm!_

Durante un par de minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar, los dos pares de ojos fijos en algún punto a una distancia poco lejana, ambos sin pronunciar palabra, tan solo esperando… hasta que el mismo chico habló.

―Creo que no va a funcionar, Deidara- _senpai_ ―pronunció y su acompañante en el acto se incorporó abrupto.

―¿Estás diciendo que soy un inepto, _hm?_ ―Alterado prácticamente gritó, sus manos sujetando el cuello de la camisa casi sofocando al otro, que agitando los brazos de arriba abajo desesperado se disculpó.

―¡No, no, yo no quise decir eso! ―gritó mas sus palabras pronto fueron opacadas por el potente sonido de una explosión que con sus ondas expansivas levantó una capa de polvo y hojas secas, activó las alarmas de algunos autos y por un instante iluminó el rostro de ambos jóvenes, dejándole al moreno alto ver la sonrisa satisfecha y presuntuosa del rubio bajito que soltándole, lo miró socarrón.

―Lo ves, te dije que iba a salir bien, _hm―se_ jactó con arrogancia antes de sacudirse la playera y dar media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, su compañero dando saltos de emoción yendo tras de él, elogiándole por el buen trabajo realizado.

.

.

.

Abriéndose paso en la oscuridad, el rubio se infiltró en el domicilio con gran sigilo, esforzándose al máximo para evitar cualquier posible ruido, seguro de haberlo logrado hasta que las luces de la estancia se encendieron y escuchó una voz.

―¡Deidara- _nii_! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Esto no es un hotel!

En un susurro que en la oscuridad le pareció más un grito contenido, la jovencita de cabello corto y oscuro le reprendió, sus ojos rosas fijos en el rostro del muchacho que suspirando de alivio y quitando la expresión de fastidio que había puesto al verse descubierto, se relajó al ver que quien le esperaba no era la persona que en un inicio imaginaba.

―Vaya, solo eres tú, _hm._ Deberías estar dormida Kurotsuchi, es muy tarde para ti ―dijo, su mano sacudiéndose en dirección a ella restándole importancia a su presencia mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, dejando atrás a la morena que murmuraba algo que ni siquiera trató de escuchar.

Sea lo que fuera que trataba de decirle, a Deidara no le importaba puesto que aún se sentía exultante ante lo bien que habían ido las cosas con su pequeño experimento, salvo quizás por los pequeños detalles que tendría que solucionar con el temporizador, pero lo importante era que había salido bien y había vuelto a casa indemne.

O al menos así lo creyó hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación y al encender la luz sus ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés del pelirrojo que mirándole con esa frialdad que le erizaba el cuerpo cada vez que le desobedecía, le hizo detenerse y reconsiderar.

―Sabes bien que tienes prohibido salir por las noches Deidara ―recordándole las reglas de la casa, el pelirrojo le increpó a lo que el rubio, reconociendo el error se disculpó.

―Se me hizo tarde, lo siento mucho Sasori _no Danna_...

―¿En dónde y con quién estabas? ―haciendo caso omiso a sus disculpas y sin quitar sus ojos de los de él exigió saber―. ¿Con el estúpido de tu amigo?

Y aunque a Deidara le hubiera gustado que ese « _estúpido_ » que el otro había pronunciado fuera no a causa de la característica que definía a Tobi sino por otras cuestiones, sin hacerse muchas ilusiones respecto a su preocupación, torciendo la boca acabó por asentir.

―Sí, estaba con él, _hm._

―¿Y qué estaban haciendo? ―preguntó poniendo un poco nervioso al rubio quien aunque gustaba de retar a su maestro, sabía que responder con sinceridad no era una buena opción.

Después de todo no sólo había roto una de las reglas de la casa al salir de noche: aunque nunca había hablado con _Danna_ sobre usar sus _habilidades,_ en el fondo sabía que él no aprobaría que las hubiera puesto al servicio de los amigos de Tobi…

―¡Deidara- _nii_ eres malo por dejarme sola allá abajo!

Sobresaltándose un poco cuando Kurotsuchi abrió la puerta con desparpajo dispuesta a ingresar a la habitación susurrando aquello, el rubio por un instante frunció el entrecejo y volteó para reprenderla, mas solo bastó ver su expresión al no saberse solos para saber que no sería necesario.

Ni eso ni responder al pelirrojo que en un ágil movimiento se incorporó y dirigió sus pasos en su dirección.

―Duerman ya, los dos ―ordenó, sus ojos deteniéndose un instante en los azules de Deidara que adivinando lo que esa mirada significaba, se mantuvo tenso cuando pasó a su lado.

―Si Sasori- _sama_ ―contestó apresurada Kurotsuchi haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, y el rubio sin perder tiempo se giró, una de sus manos sujetando la puerta y la otra aferrándose al marco como bloqueando el acceso.

―Ya escuchaste a _Danna,_ ve a dormir ya, hm ―repitió y sin esperar una respuesta le cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

―Haremos la prueba el viernes por la mañana, no por la noche ―corrigió el rubio ajustando la mirilla de su ojo para poder ver mejor el intrincado de cables que tenía que conectar y haciendo una mueca cuando su compinche gritó―. Guarda silencio, no me dejas concentrarme ―se quejó pero el otro no bajó su tono de voz.

―¡¿Pero porque _senpai?!_

―Porque no puedo salir de noche, son las reglas, _hm_ ―en tono lúgubre explicó, sus manos sujetando las pinzas con que empezó a trabajar y en su mente la certeza de que era mejor no arriesgarse.

Solo bastaba recordar aquella mirada de « _no lo arruines_ » que Sasori le había dado la noche anterior para saber que no le tendría piedad si le descubría no solo fuera de la casa a deshoras, sino haciendo lo que precisamente en esos momentos hacía…

 _―Senpai,_ ¿y si mejor explotamos ese sitio? ―Frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su pregunta, Deidara alzó la cabeza mirándole con irritación.

―No digas estupideces idiota, si lo explotara me quedaría sin un lugar en donde vivir ―le dijo antes de volveré sus ojos a los cables.

―Pero _senpai…_

―Nada, no voy a explotar mi hogar solo porque a ti te parezca que _Danna_ es muy exigente conmigo, hum ―cortó de tajo aquella conversación rechazando por completo aquella idea mientras volvía su atención a los cables que tenía que terminar de conectar.

Vale, que a veces el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser muy irritante con todas sus reglas y prohibiciones, además de que discutían mucho a causa de su diferencia de opiniones, pero eso no significaba que le odiara o que quisiera destrozar su hogar, no señor.

Más bien todo lo contrario.

Después de todo Deidara le apreciaba y respetaba con absoluta sinceridad, él le _quería_ y agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo todavía por él y sabía que esos límites que le ponía eran todos por su bien… y aunque a veces se rebelara un poco (justo como estaba haciendo ahora), en el fondo no pretendía hacerle ningún mal.

Y eso era tan cierto como el que Sasori le había salvado la vida al sacarlo de la bodega en que había vivido encerrado durante tantos años a merced del _Tsuchikage,_ quien siendo uno de los criminales más poderosos de toda _Iwa,_ mantenía su imperio bajo la fachada de una tienda de fuegos artificiales en la que se había visto obligado a trabajar junto a otros pocos en condiciones inhumanas y sin las menores posibilidades de salir de ahí, a menos que uno estuviese muerto…

 _―Senpai_ a mi no me molestaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo… ―escuchó de pronto a Tobi decir interrumpiendo el silencio, sus pensamientos y su concentración, motivo por el cual le miró― ...porque Deidara- _senpai_ es una chica muy bonita.

―¡Que soy un hombre, idiota!

.

.

.

Asegurándose que no había moros en la costa, Deidara ingresó al taller de alfarería cargando consigo el morralito que contenía el artefacto explosivo en el que los últimos días había estado trabajando, todo porque el idiota de Tobi no había aparecido en el sitio en que lo había citado para entregárselo, metiéndolo en un aprieto tremendo.

Porque si bien el rubio sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar en que se había acordado la entrega, aún faltaban horas para eso y él simplemente no podía dejar el paquete en cualquier sitio...

Así que, aunque tampoco era la opción más segura, tomando el riesgo de ser descubierto y castigado por su _Danna,_ Deidara optó por ocultar su creación en el único sitio que consideraba seguro: un pequeño hueco detrás de los hornos de alfarería en donde nadie pudiera verlo con facilidad mientras esperaba que se llegara la hora de entrega...

―¿Deidara- _nii_ estás aquí?

Escuchando el inesperado llamado así como los pasos de Kurotsuchi acercándose al lugar, sabiendo que no alcanzaría a ocultar el paquete sin levantar las sospechas de la molesta niña que siempre lo seguía, cambiando inmediatamente de plan el rubio optó por abrir la portezuela del horno en que usualmente cocía sus piezas de alfarería para ocultar el morral, cerrando la puerta justo en el momento en que la jovencita aparecía en el umbral.

―¿Que quieres Kurotsuchi? Estaba por encender el horno, _hm_ ―dijo para despistar y ella ingenua a la realidad, contenta por haberlo encontrado sonrió.

―¿Puedes enseñarme a encenderlo? ¡Yo también quiero moldear la arcilla y hacer obras de arte como tú pero Sasori- _sama_ dice que mis prototipos no son lo suficientemente buenos para gastar el gas de las hornillas! ―pidió haciendo un mohín que al rubio le pareció bastante infantil.

―Se tiene que ser demasiado tonto para no saber encender un horno, pero si _Danna_ dice que no puedes usar los hornos no te enseñaré, _hm_ ―dijo el muchacho no sólo negándose sino también burlándose de ella, que como era de esperarse se emberrinchó haciendo una nueva mueca y gritándole su tan irritante _«¡Deidara-nii!»_ que el rubio tan bien se conocía.

Después de todo, aunque pocas veces le prestaba atención, nunca hiciera caso de lo que le decía y ni siquiera mostrara el mínimo afecto o preocupación por ella, Kurotsuchi era su hermana. Adoptiva, pero hermana al fin y al cabo…

―¡Deidara!

El grito, fuerte y claro no solo interrumpió las quejas y alegatos de por si ignoradas de Kurotsuchi sino que captó de inmediato la atención del rubio, que reconociendo la voz de Sasori, dándole una última mirada a la morena le advirtió.

―No toques nada ―le dijo y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella se apresuró a salir del taller lateral que había en la casa, cruzando a grandes zancadas el pequeño patio para subir a toda prisa las escaleras del despacho de su _Danna,_ encontrándose al pelirrojo quien nada más verlo le fulminó con una mirada helada.

―¿Por qué está él afuera? ―inquirió, su brazo completamente extendido y su índice señalando algún sitio en el exterior.

―¿Qué… quién? ¿De qué está hablando _Danna?_ ―preguntó el rubio sin entender del todo la acusación.

―De Tobi, ¿de quién más iba a hablar? ―dijo a su vez.

Y en efecto, nada más estirar el cuello en dirección a la ventana el rubio pudo ver al dichoso moreno que ajeno a la discusión que su sola presencia había generado, manteniéndose de pie al otro lado de la acera lanzaba piedra tras piedra en dirección a la ventana que se encontraba abierta de par en par, esperando estúpidamente (según lo veía Deidara y posiblemente también Sasori) que las rocas chocaran contra el inexistente cristal y llamar de esta manera su atención.

―Te dije claramente que su presencia no es bien recibida, que nunca deberías traerlo aquí ―siguió despotricando el pelirrojo volviendo su vista al interior, y frunciendo el entrecejo porque estaba casi tan sorprendido como él Deidara, levantó ambas manos y negando con la cabeza de inmediato se defendió.

―Juro que no lo invité _Danna,_ es más, ¡ni siquiera sabía que él estaba aquí, _hm!_ ―declaró a la defensiva sabiendo que sería difícil que le creyera pese a que esa era la verdad.

Después de todo el pelirrojo él siempre había sido cuidadoso respecto a decir la ubicación de su casa a nadie, quedado siempre de verse con Tobi en sitios alejados de la casa donde tanto él como Kurotsuchi se encontraban resguardados bajo el cobijo y la protección de Sasori, que dando un par de pasos erráticos mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos pronto le hizo ver lo obvio.

―Te siguió Deidara, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del peligro…?

―¡Pero Tobi no es ningún peligro más que para sí mismo _Danna,_ véalo, es sólo un chico estúpido…! ―trató de convencerle, sin embargo Sasori le interrumpió y atacó sin mostrar piedad.

―No ofendas mi intelecto ni trates de mentirme cuando los dos sabemos perfectamente bien que tu amigo no es el estúpido inofensivo que aparenta ―sujetándole por el cuello de la playera y estrellándole de espaldas contra la pared espetó―. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo con tu amiguito? ¿Piensas que desconozco los negocios sucios en los que te has involucrado? ―Fulminándole con la mirada le reprochó.

Y aunque por un instante Deidara se quedó pasmado por la sorpresa de saberse descubierto, frunciendo el entrecejo y reaccionando de la forma más natural para él enseguida inquirió.

―¿Ha estado vigilándome, hm? ―exigió saber sin siquiera intimidarse, sus manos posándose sobre las del pelirrojo para soltarse, forcejeando con él aún cuando apretó un poco más su agarre y le aclaró la situación.

―Por supuesto que tengo a alguien vigilándote ―aceptó empujándole de nuevo contra la pared―. Te saqué de _Iwa_ porque creía que tu talento iba más allá de crear bombas Deidara, porque creía que querías vivir lejos de toda la mierda en la que te encontrabas y no querías ser un maldito criminal toda tu vida… pero veo que es más grande tu estupidez ―sentenció, sus manos soltándole de forma brusca.

Y aunque por un instante Deidara se quedó quieto en su sitio, sintiéndose profundamente herido tras descubrir que durante el último año había estado viviendo bajo una falsa libertad, entornando sus ojos azules le miró de forma retadora.

―Pues créame _Danna_ , que no es usted el único decepcionado, _hm_ ―le dijo y dándose media vuelta y sin mediar una palabra más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras bajándolas a toda prisa, en su mente el ofrecimiento de Tobi de que fuera a vivir con él y sus pensamientos dirigidos en una dirección: la libertad.

Tan sólo tenía que recuperar su morral, la pequeña bolsa que había dejado en el taller de alfarería y después se marcharía lejos de Sasori, sería libre para empezar por segunda vez una nueva vida… así que cuando escuchó el grito del pelirrojo advirtiéndole que si se iba con Tobi no quería verlo de vuelta, deteniéndose frente a la puerta sin pensarlo respondió:

―¿Y quién carajos querría regresar a éste jodido lugar, _hm?_ ―gritó dándole apenas una mirada fugaz, su mano girando el pomo de la puerta que cruzó en dos zancadas percibiendo de inmediato el olor a gas penetrando en sus fosas nasales y comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba pronto sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente a Kurostuchi justo a tiempo para ver si menuda silueta girar hacia él, su rostro horrorizado y sus manos soltando el explosivo que Deidara había creado, escuchándola pronunciar por última vez su molesto y fastidioso «¡Deidara _-nii_!», antes de que los cristales del artefacto se estrellaran contra el suelo rompiéndose y detonando la explosión.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _La tragedia -según wikipedia- es la obra dramática de asunto serio en que intervienen personajes nobles o ilustres y en la que el protagonista se ve conducido a un desenlace funesto. Y aunque omití la cuestión de los personajes nobles e ilustres y no expliqué creo que cumplí con lo demás xD_

 _Sobre el título, The Windup Clock se traduce como Reloj de cuerda, hace referencia al temporizador de la bomba que Deidara tiene que reparar así como una metáfora rara sobre el tiempo que transcurrió desde que Deidara estaba haciendo la propia bomba y al tiempo que tardó en detonar._

 _Agradezco de antemano que leyeran, los reviews son como siempre bien recibidos y nada, no tengo más que agregar ;)_


End file.
